mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Aspect
An aspect is an element assigned to a player of Sburb that dictates their role and powers. It is one half of the player titles, the other being the class. These two are often combined to become classpects. There are twelve known aspects, each seemingly a generalized "element" or concept, that could be considered a primal force of reality. It had been previously hinted that each aspect was connected to a particular denizen, however Yaldabaoth has been seen to be assigned to a hero of Heart and a hero of Time. Due to the aspects of Time and Space being essential to a session, and Hephaestus and Echidna having connections to the scratch construct and the Forge respectively, it is believed that at the very least, these two denizens may be consistent in normal sessions. It has been confirmed on the extended zodiac test that aspects are not restricted to particular lunar sways, even if some of them have a closer thematic link to one of the two dream moons. List of Aspects Space Space is the other basic fabric of paradox space, along with Time as counterparts. From Jade's display of powers, it seems that Space has to do with the size of things and their velocity; their position in existence with regards to physics. It also ties in strongly with the aspect of creation (in contrast to Time's association with destruction and decay). Kanaya mentions that she . Consequently, the two Heroes of Space whose sessions were observed more in depth by the narrative were in charge of the breeding of the Genesis Frog, which contains a new universe. A Space player's Land contains their session's Forge, which plays a vital part in the creation of the new universe as well. Moreover, Kanaya which she would use to recreate the troll race. Beyond this, both Kanaya and Jade live in similar homes, next to a Frog Temple, and their dream selves are both awake before entering the session. It is unclear how many of these parallels directly relate to the Space aspect. Calliope also had her dream self awake before playing the game, however this may be connected to her unique circumstances with Caliborn. The symbol for Space is very similar to the Borjgali and is symbolic of concepts relating to the roles of heroes of Space. It also resembles a spiral galaxy. Calliope has stated that Space is a typically passive aspect with great power, falling back and hosting the stage before suddenly in some way showing "who is truly the master" and then collapsing in on itself. Similar to Time players having a connection to death, Space players seem to have a connection with life: Both Jade and Kanaya are botanists, Porrim has a motherly personality and her post-scratch self acted as a mother figure for The Signless, and Calliope's symbol can be seen as a cross between the caduceus (☤) and the rod of Asclepius. The caduceus is used to symbolize the medical profession in North America, while Asclepius was a healer in Greek mythology. Known Heroes of Space are Jade Harley, the Witch of Space; Kanaya Maryam, the Sylph of Space; Porrim Maryam, the Maid of Space; and Calliope, the Muse of Space. The associated denizen of the Space aspect is Echidna, at least for Jade, Kanaya, and Calliope; it is presumably Porrim's as well. There is a possibility that Aranea's denizen was also Echidna, but this is not confirmed, as it was only stated that she had spoken with the denizen, not that it was her own. It is also interesting to note that all of the Heroes of Space seen so far are associated with the color green (which parallels Time players, who are all associated with red). Time Time is one of the two basic fabrics of paradox space, with its counterpart being Space. It is associated with the Timetables, time travel and exploits, and timeline maintenance in general. The Hero of Time also has a feature installed in their personal world in the Incipisphere: a large structure that will obliterate the game session and reboot it by rewinding everything to long before the game starts in an event known as the Scratch. It is a last resort, and would (ideally) result in better starting conditions if the players' session is doomed. However, this is not always the case, as seen in the Alpha trolls' session on Beforus. According to Colorscheme Space.png|Space Colorscheme Time.png|Time Colorscheme Mind2.png|Mind Colorscheme Heart.png|Heart Colorscheme Hope.png|Hope Colorscheme Rage.png|Rage Colorscheme Breath.png|Breath Colorscheme Blood.png|Blood Colorscheme Life.png|Life Colorscheme Doom.png|Doom Colorscheme Light.png|Light Colorscheme Void2.png|Void Colorscheme.png|The base colorscheme used on the class [[:Category:God tier templates|templates Trivia *In his formspring Andrew Hussie has stated that that Fedorafreak's aspect was Piss, Nicolas Cage's was Time, and his own was Space. ru:Аспект Category:Homestuck concepts